Seperti Teletubbies
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Berpelukan di tengah padatnya bandara? 一seperti Teletubbies saja. [Telah Direvisi Ulang] [OOC!]


**Seperti Teletubbies**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _[Naruto_ _ **selalu**_ _dan akan_ _ **selalu**_ _menjadi milik Kishimoto-sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mendapatkan keuntungan apa pun selain kepuasan dalam menulis]_

 **But, this stori purely mine**

 _A SasuSaku Fanfiction_

 _by_

 **-dhelineeTan-**

...

 _Happy reading and enjoy!_

..

.

Bandara Internasional Konoha selalu ramai. Ya, ramai一entah itu karena mulut jutaan manusia di sini. Tua, muda, pria, wanita, bahkan mahluk transgender pun (mungkin) ada di sini. Ditambah dengan suara dorongan koper, dering ponsel, langkah kaki, juga detak jantungnya sendiri. Hari ini benda itu bekerja dua kali lebih cepat, lebih menggila hingga Sakura tidak menyadari seliter keringat dingin yang diproduksi oleh kulitnya.

Kakinya berjalan mondar-mandir, lalu duduk di kursi tunggu, lalu berdiri, menggigit bibir bawah gugup kemudian duduk lagi. Sakura mengabaikan tatapan heran pria tua di bangku seberang yang sepertinya sedikit merasa tergangu akan tingkahnya.

"Nona, bisakan anda duduk dengan tenang?" suaranya serak, khas lelaki jompo.

Gadis itu menoleh, mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Mengetahui fakta jika sikap gelisahnya yang terlalu overdosis mengganggu seseorang ia lantas diam. Lalu memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Maaf tuan, maaf jika apa yang kulakukan membuatmu merasa terganggu, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Sungguh."

Kakek itu tertawa, "Apa kau sedang menunggu kekasihmu?" pipi Sakura memerah dan sang kakek tua menggelengkan kepala geli, maklum. "Ah, masa muda." Komentarnya.

Sakura terkekeh malu, masih merasa salah tingkah. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan membungkuk, lantas meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menembus kerumunan turis asal Rusia menuju tempat apa saja一 yang sekirannya dapat mempertemukannya dengan dia.

Ya, _dia._

Dia yang menghubunginya tepat dua belas jam sebelumnya tentang berita kepulangannya. Dia yang lima tahun silam memilih meninggalkan Jepang untuk melanjutkan _study_ sekaligus mengembangkan _karier_. Dia yang selalu mengirim _emali,_ menelponnya, melakukan _video call_ sebagai satu-satunya alat penghubung jarak. Yang selalu mengejeknya _'cengeng'_ setiap kali ia menangis tapi dibalik semua itu adalah orang yang selalu menghiburnya dengan cara anehnya, yang biasanya, akan melontarkan kata sarkastis lain seperti _'berhenti bersikap menyebalkan'_ atau _'merepotkan.'_ Sungguh, kejam sebenarnya.

Tapi dia tetaplah dia, dia tetaplah Sasuke dan Sasuke yang Sakura kenal adalah lelaki menyebalkan yang menempati posisi teratas dalam hatinya. Lelaki yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Yang membuatnya selalu merindu, bahkan memimpikannya di banyak kesempatan.

"Ayolah Saku, Sasuke tidak mungkin berbohong." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam lamanya, mata melotot memperhatikan wajah pengunjung bandara, mencari, mencari, mencari sesosok penampakan rambut hitam layaknya bokong ayam. Ia pun melirik ponsel di tangan, benda itu tidak berguna. 100% hitam, dan nomor Sasuke 100% tidak dapat dihubungi. Hal itu membuatnya khawatir.

 _Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?_

Bagaimana jika di luar sana sedang mendung dan terjadi guncangan dahsyat di pesawat, lalu para penumpang menjerit, lalu terjadi kesalahan teknis, lalu一Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Tidak percaya akan fantasi mengerikannya sendiri. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sedang sering terjadi badai besar, California bahkan porak-porandak akibat terjangan dua tornado raksasa dan langit samudera Atlantik rawan terjadi badai dadakan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras, jemarinya mengepal gelisah. Lantas nyaris mengumpat ketika sesuatu menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Hey"

Sakura tidak dapat mempercayainya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Bagaimana bisa orang itu bersikap seperti ini setelah membuatnya menunggu dan dihantui rasa cemas. Apakah Sakura pernah mengatakan jika pria itu menyebalkan? Ya! Dia menyebalkan!

100% menyebalkan!

"Sialan Sasuke! Kau membuatku takut!" Suaranya meledak, menarik perhatian sebagian besar pengunjung bandara. "Darimana saja kau, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif. Seharuanya pesawatmu sudah tiba satu jam yang lalu."

Pria itu meringis, "Akan kujelaskan nanti."

"Aku merindukanmu sialan!" Sakura menerjangnya dengan pelukan gorila, Sasuke terkekeh, mereka berdua tidak sadar jika tengah menjadi tontonan gratis.

Sasuke mengelus rambut pink sebahunya, teksturnya masih sama, lembut dan beraroma stroberi. "Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan mengumpatmu." Tuturnya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, setidaknya sebelum kau berubah menjadi pria menyebalkan."

"Kau akan mengataknnya jika sedang kehabisan alasan." Sakura bungkam. Pria itu menyeringai pertanda kemenangan.

Oh, betapa Sakura sangat merindukan aroma maskulin dari parfumnya, rambut halusnya, tubuh kekarnya, suaranya. Dia lebih dewasa, suaranya lebih berat dan serak, tapi tidak banyak berubah. Bahunya lebih lebar tapi tetap kukuh seperti sebelumnya. Kulitnya lebih putih. Matanya masih hitam, lebih dalam dan menusuk, tapi lembut ketika menatapnya. Rambutnya lebih pendek, tidak mencuat, lebih rapi dan tertata. Seringainya pun masih sama, masih membuat jantungnya bereaksi menggebu. Hangatnya masih sama, seperti dekapannya.

Orangnya masih sama, _masih Sasukenya._

 _"Tadaima."_

Sakura tersenyum dalam dekapannya, _"Okaerinasai."_

Sasuke pulang, benar-benar pulang.

"Oh _anata_ , bukankah mereka mirip seperti _Teletubbies?_ " wanita renta berkomentar tentang adegan dadakan di tengah padatnya bandara, dia terkekeh sementara sang suami mengernyitkan alis bingung. _"Teletubbies?"_

Sang wanita tua mencubit lengan suaminya, mata birunya memicing jenaka. "Tsunade membeli DVDnya minggu lalu, _Teletubbies_ selalu berpelukan jika ada kesempatan. Pria tua sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

"Siapa Tsunade?"

"Dia cucumu! Astaga, ingatanmu semakin tumpul saja."

"Ah, anak muda. Biarkan saja." Kakek itu lantas tersenyum jahil, "Aku juga akan memelukmu seperti _Teletubies_."

"Hashirama, jangan menggodaku!" istrinya memerah sempurna.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah itu kakek yang mengobrol dengan Sakura sebelumnya?

Ah, ternyata dunia lebih sempit dari butiran debu.

Rupa-rupanya pembicaraan itu sampai ke telinga Sakura. Cuping telinganya memerah. Ia hendak menarik diri tapi tertahan oleh lengan lain di punggungnya, Sakura mendesis, "Apa kau dengar itu? Aku baru menyadari jika kita masih di bandara."

"Biarkan saja," Sakura mendengar suara geraman rendah, pun napas hangat di lehernya. "Aku masih merindukanmu."

Selain menyebalkan, Sasuke juga pria yang egois.

Sakura berpura-pura memasang ekspresi marah, "Sasuke-kunnn," ia merajuk. "Aku tidak suka menjadi tontonan banyak orang."

Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan. Sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kunnn一hey _baka!_ Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" dan malah memeluknya lebih erat, pada akhirnya Sakura berhasil melarikan diri setelah mencubit paksa perut berototnya. Pria itu meringis ngilu, memberinya plototan tajam. Seolah mengatakan; _apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, aku akan menghukummu._

"Kau semakin tinggi saja, seperti _Teletubbies_." Sakura menjulurkan lidar.

 _Seperti Teletubbies, ehh?_

Ia mengukur tinggi badan mereka. Yang naasnya, tubuhnya bahkan tidak mencapai bahu sang pria. Dia raksasa! Raksasa pahatan dewa yang sialan seksi!

Pria itu merotasikan bola matanya, " _Teletubbies_ itu gendut, bukan tinggi." Bantahnya.

"Tetap saja, bagiku tidak ada bedanya."

Sakura masih saja keras kepala.

Sasuke memiringkan senyumnya, meraih pinggangnya dan mengusap pipinya. "Tapi kau senang kan, dipeluk _Teletubbies_ tampan sepertiku?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia mengalungkan lengan kecilnya ke leher Sasuke. Menarik wajah pria itu lebih dekat dengannya. "Tentu saja aku senang, karena _Teletubbies_ tampan ini milikku."

Mereka mengabaikan banyak pasang mata di sekitar.

 _Bukankah dunia terasa seperti milik berdua?_

Ah, namanya juga sedang dimabuk cinta.

Ada-ada saja tingkahnya.

...

..

 **一** **END** **一**

.

 **A/N:**

 **Seperti Teletubbies ku edit ulang, di sini byk adegan yg ku rubah. Bahkan hampir keseluruhannya. Aku berharap cerita ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**

 **Aku mengeditnya lagi karena kesel ma jumlah typo yg na'udzubillah banyaknya, plus narasi yg terlalu bertele-tele dan over emosional. Padahal awalnya mau bikin yg fluff ringan gitu. Jadi yaa finalnya gini.**

 **Keliatan gak sih perbedaan tulisanku yg dulu dan skarang? Dulu aku selalu sengaja panjangin narasi biar wordnya byk wkwk tapi sekarang ngerasa hal itu hanya akan merugikan diriku sendiri.**

 **Catatan: Buat yg nungguin Lacrimosa update, maaf anda harus menunggu lebih lama lagi karena aku akan mengedit ulang tuh fanfic. Maaf bgt. Tapi aku greget ma tulisanku yg dulu, pengen memperbaiki lagi. Gak akan kurubah kok, cuman ingin memperbaiki typo dan benerin narasi yg terlalu bertele-tele. Draft kasar untuk last chapternya sudah ada dan insyaallah akan aku tamatkan bulan ini.**


End file.
